Amuto HighSchool
by xXLukaMegurineXx
Summary: This story is about of course about Amuto and filled with ikuto goodness :D i'm working on chapter 2 so i hope u all enjoy this. i'm sorry if it's short. and i promise it won't be boring :P Enjoy! and please Review!


Chapter 1: The Meeting

Amu woke up suddenly from bed. "Stupid alarm clock didn't go off! I'm going to be late for school!" She said, gathering up her clothes in a pile and putting them on as quickly as possible. "Amu-Chan your gonna be late" "I know mom!" Amu said annoyingly while running out the door with toast in her hand. Amu is now a freshman In high school and today is her first day of being in a new environment. Amu moaned while running for the bus to wait up with her, and barely made it. She sat in the front all quiet and to herself, when the bus stopped she glanced and saw a tall short-haired boy with great looks coming onto the bus. Next to him was a long-haired blonde girl with beautiful violet eyes and wearing a black tank top with jeans. The tall handsome boy sat in the back of the bus, not even noticing that Amu existed. On the other hand, the girl with blonde hair glared at Amu for about 10 seconds and snickered before following the boy. Amu looked at her "What did I ever do to her!" she thought in her mind. Amu looked through the window and she felt her seat lean to the right of her and noticed someone sitting next to her. She was surprised to see the tall guy from before looking at her with dream eyes. "Yo" he said to her while grinning. Amu felt a warm feeling in her gut "W-What do you want?" she said embarrassed on how foolish she must sound. "My names Ikuto" he said while grinning wider. Amu felt her face get red every second she stared in his eyes and panicked. She pushed him off the seat "Get lost" she said furiously and trying to avoid looking at his face. Ikuto looked at her confused and began to smile "That's not very cute, Amu" he said getting up and sitting in front of her. "How do you know my name!" she exclaimed, demanding to know the answer. Before he could say anything the long blonde-haired girl that was sitting next to him originally, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the back of the bus "I'm watching you, new girl!" she gave her a death glare and went back to her seat, tieing down Ikuto next to her. Amu looked at them confused wondering what she just went through right now "My 1st day of school and I'm already losing my mind!" she yelled in confusion. She wanted her questions that were spinning in her head to be answered. "How'd he know my name? Why did he talk to me? And why does that girl hate me!" She jumped off the bus when the bell rang loudly and walked slowly to glance at Ikuto and the blonde-haired girl next to him. Ikuto got off quietly without the girl and seemed lost in his thoughts. "I wonder what he's thinking about" she said to herself and began to walk quicker. Ikuto walked past her and whispered "You were staring at me quite a lot, you perverted kid." Amu blushed a bright red and yelled loudly "YOU'RE THE PERVERT!" everyone stopped walking inside and stared at her like she was mental. Amu looked around and almost melted from embarrassment. Ikuto looked at her and sighed "hey I'll bring you to your classes, I'm already a senior so I know this place we- "Hey! How did you know my name!" she asked interrupting me. He sighed and got an inch from her face "that's for me to know" Amu's face got slightly red so she turned her face "W-Whatever! That's not good enough!" she said but turned around and saw everyone was gone including him. "Oh No! I'm Late!" Amu ran as fast as she possibly could and barely made it to class. All day she listened to teachers talk about rules, about themselves, and the subject. She also made many friends, Finally the bell rang and she ran to the busses and sat in her usual seat. She looked out the window and thought of her crush Tadase but for some strange reason Ikuto came into her mind. Amu sighed "He must be late for the bus." A few minutes passed and still no sign of Ikuto, and what's worse is that the busses were about to leave. Ikuto walked onto the bus barely in time and headed to the back of the bus. The busses left and Amu sighed in relief that he made it. There wasn't a lot of chat time for Amu because she was the first bus stop. She looked out the window the whole time and got off the bus when it was time. She headed home when suddenly Ikuto came up behind her "Yo" he said. Amu looked at him confused and he seemed 100% amused by all this. "W-What the, what're you doing!" "I'm walking you home" "H-How are you gonna get home! N-not like I care or anything" "don't worry about it, I'm not as chubby as you so I'll just run home." "HEY! I'M NOT CHUBBY U JERK!" she said furiously. "you really are fun to tease" he said while trying to hold back his laughter. Amu walked quickly trying to ignore him "Just leave me alone!" "Don't be so harsh, I'm just trying to protect u" "Protect me from what!" Amu said while looking at him. "perverts" Ikuto said bluntly. Amu almost fell over when she heard that "Like I said before, you're the pervert! If u want to protect me from perverts then u stay away from me!" Ikuto put his arms around her waist and hugged her "I can't stay away from you, your to cute" Amu blushed and smiled "that's exactly what a pervert would say" Ikuto sighed and let go. "do you even know what a pervert _really _is?" "u-uhh" Amu said wondering what he meant by that. Ikuto smiled "want me to show you" Amu blushed harder "y-you wish! Besides isn't that blonde-haired girl on our bus your girlfriend? If she is then you shouldn't be flirting with me!" "she's not" Ikuto grabbed her and picked her up "Pay attention" "What do you mean by that?" "look" she looked around and noticed this was her neighborhood. "I guess I didn't notice…" she said surprised. Ikuto looked at her and pointed to the house in front of her "so this is your house?" "no. it's just my neighborhood, my house is 4 houses do-Wait! Why am I even telling u this! I'm going home". She said walking to her house. Ikuto followed and amu got irritated "u can go home now!" Ikuto stopped and grabbed her hand. "can I…" "can u what?" "can I come in?" he said smiling. Amu sighed "only for awhile! Your just lucky that my parents aren't home. She walked in her house and let Ikuto in. "If Utau knew I was here, she'd kill u" Ikuto said while walking up the stairs. "who's Utau?" "she's the blonde-haired girl on our bus" "oh…" Ikuto walked into her room and sat on her bed. "Your beds small, you must be a shrimp " ikuto said. "Who Cares If It's Small!" Amu said furiously. "It's not my fault your freakishly tall!" amu added. Ikuto started cracking up. "there's no need for you to get so worked up, I was kidding" "whatever, u can leave now! I'm sure your family is worried" Ikuto turned away "trust me. They're not….if u want me to leave that badly I will" he started walking away and a few minutes later, was long gone. "jeez he was a pain in the neck all day…..but I wonder what happened with his family and him, it's not my business though" Amu thought and changed her clothes into her pajamas. She laid on her bed and couldn't help but think about it. "He wasn't even in my house that long…but I guess that's my fault" she turned on her side. She laid there for 10 minutes and groaned "This is driving me crazy! I can't get him out of my head!" She quickly changed her clothes again and ran out of her house. " I got to find something to occupy my time instead of thinking of HIM" Amu quickly took out her phone and started dialing.


End file.
